random_nessfandomcom-20200214-history
The Bunkest/Episodes/Season 2: The Tuff Pink Puff
"The Tuff Pink Puff" is the third episode of the second season of The Bunkest. Synopsis The original form of Moon Snail returns. While everyone's ecstatic to meet him again, he quickly displays his immaturity once again and messes with the Bunkest! Transcript Prof. Wright: Nice to meet you all again! Now, here's an interesting project of mine! Madi: What is it? Prof. Wright: I don't know! I just threw a bunch of parts together to see what happens! Flametail: This is gonna end real well. Prof. Wright: Anything could happen! But what is it gonna be? Well, let's boot it up and see... Jasmine: Might be best for us to take cover! (Everyone stays behind a counter as Prof. Wright plugs in the machine and turns it on. It rumbles a bit, producing purple fur, noodles and Pokéballs, and then launches out something pink.) Ace: Huh...? ???: Woah! Where am I now!? Madi: Who are you? ???: Name's Moon Snail! The greatest person to ever live! Moon Snail: Oh god, this is gonna suck. Prof. Wright: So it produced a version of Moon Snail from 2012! Fascinating! 2012!Moon Snail: Adventure Time sucks! Moon Snail: I agree. Jasmine Anyway... Let's show ya around The Bunkest, Moon Snail from long ago! 2012!Moon Snail: Say, ya have any Snorlaxes? Jasmine: Moon Snail: We do have Flametail, the gay Typhlosion, and Madi has a ton of Pokémon. 2012!Moon Snail: So cool! Jasmine: Anyway, here's my room. As you can see, I have a boob-tube TV, which doesn't actually show boobs, which disappoints me as a lesbian... But I also have this Fortification chamber, where you can FORTIFY, so there's that. 2012!Moon Snail: What's that red and blue thing? Jasmine: That's the Nintendo Switch, Nintendo's amaziing new console they'll make in 2017, 5 years from your time. 2012!Moon Snail: Interesting. The world must be going in a good direction in the future! Ace: Heh heh... no. Anyway, lemme show you my room! Pixel: And here's my room. There's a bunch of Summer Camp Island memorabilia. 2012!Moon Snail: Huh? Pixel: Oh, right. That show came out in 2018. Moon Snail: Anyway... Might as well show you my room, considering I'm your future self and all. 2012!Moon Snail: Yes! Moon Snail: ...And this is my really high-end computer, able to muster new games at 60FPS. 2012!Moon Snail: Cool! ...I have no idea what those mean. Moon Snail: And this is Flametail! Flametail: Hello! 2012!Moon Snail: Hey, he reminds me of my friend Flametail! Moon Snail: Yeah, he's the same person, but he's my, uh... boy''friend. (2012!Moon Snail sees Moon Snail's Finn-shaped Scratching Post.) '''2012!Moon Snail': Wait... you... LIKE Adventure Time now!?!?!?!?!? Moon Snail: Woah woah, no, no! That's my scratching post! I shaped him like Finn to get motivation to use it! 2012!Moon Snail: Oh, okay. I was about to kill myself. Flametail: Ooh... Too far... Moon Snail: Anyway, would you like some Steamed Hams? 2012!Moon Snail: Steamed Hams? Moon Snail: That's what I call hamburgers! It's a regional dialect! 2012!Moon Snail: What region? Moon snail: Uh... Central Florida. 2012!Moon Snail: Really. Well I'm from Celebration and I've never heard anyone use the phrase "Steamed Hams". Moon Snail: Ho-ho-ho, no, it's an Orlando expression. 2012!Moon Snail: I see. (Moon Snail, Flametail, 2012!Moon Snail and Madi visit Krusty Burger.) ---- Prof. Wright: So, do you guys like the past Moon Snail? Jasmine: So far? Yes! Tornadospeed: Yeah... But I'm a bit worried that it'll change soon. Jasmine: Ah, it'll be fine! Tornadospeed: I dunno. I remember him being really annoying back then. Pixel: Ah, stop worrying, you boobtube! Tornadospeed: J-I... WHAT did you just call me!? Pixel: Uh... Be right back. (Runs back to their room) (Tornadospeed groans) Prof. Wright: Anyway... I'm sure it'll be alright! He probably wasn't that bad! ---- Madi: 2012!Moon Snail is kinda of a dick, ya know? Moon Snail: Yeah, I was so immature. Next Episode Preview Ace: Next time, everyone minus me and Pixel become unfunny Canadian versions of ourselves, while Pixel gets cloned! And I must save them in "De-Test-Able". Category:The Bunkest Category:The Bunkest Episodes Category:The Bunkest Season 2